This invention pertains to camera accessories, and, in particular, to a portable camera support for outdoor use this support can be attached to a post or a tree and allows the user to take self portraits, group photographs, or in situations where typical tripods are not suitable.
Many types and designs of tripods are currently on the market. The typical camera tripod is too big and / or too heavy to be easily carried on back packing excursions. Examples of these tripods include the U.S. Pat. No. 1,211,347 to Plotchan and Zuraw for a Camera Support, issued on Jan. 2, 1917 and the U.S. patent issued to Bowen and Harmon, U.S. Pat. No. 681,614 for a Support For Cameras or Photographic Apparatus issued on Aug. 27, 1901. Both of these devices are support units for cameras, but neither would be suitable for backpacking situations because they are too heavy, cumbersome, or they would not fold into a streamlined small package to be easily packed and carried. What is needed is a lightweight camera support that an individual can easily fold and store and, at the same time, be readily accessible for use quickly and simply.
Clearly, it is desirable for a device of this type to be very lightweight and flexible. At the same time, the device should be easy to manufacture and be produced of one, common inexpensive material. It is an object of this invention to set forth a portable camera support which avoids the disadvantages, previously mentioned limitations of typical camera tripods.